


Hungry Like The Wolf

by batmans_a_bitch



Category: British actor - Fandom, Henry Cavill - Fandom, Henry Cavill Smut - Fandom, Red riding hood - Fandom
Genre: British Actor, Creampie, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fucking, Lemon, Mating, No underage, Oral, Red Riding Hood - Freeform, Rough Sex, Rutting, Sex in a Forest, Slight Beastiality, Smut, Squirting, Twist on Red Riding Hood, Werewolf, Wolves, creamy pussy, female receiving, gushing, slight non-con, the character is in her twenies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batmans_a_bitch/pseuds/batmans_a_bitch
Summary: Slight twist on the classic story of Red Riding Hood, with Henry has the wolf. She’s in her twenties so nothing underage. Although maybe slight non-con in the beginning and very small amount of beastiality, although he’s still human so I don’t know if it counts.





	Hungry Like The Wolf

The air held a slight chill, Annabella knew that she should have returned home earlier, on such a night; a full moon. It was dangerous, she had heard stories from the other girls in the village, rumour has it the wolf had retuned, if not the same one from a few years ago another. Few had claimed to have seen it, a feral beast, dark fur and glowing blue eyes. Standing impossibly tall when on its hind legs, she hoped if the rumours did end up being true, the beast couldn’t smell her fear. Her heart rate was picking up, as she walked deeper into the forest, she didn’t know if her mind was playing tricks on her or not but she could have sworn that a shadowy figure ran into the nearby trees. She clutched tightly onto the basket in her hands, a dagger hidden underneath the fabric, only to use if she was in grave danger. She hears a slight crack of a branch behind her, and a slight sound of panting. Without turning around Annabella runs, sprinting through the dark forrest as fast as her long legs would carry her, she hears the beast running after her. His heavy paws hitting the ground and creating a thumping sound, the crackling of twigs breaking under his feet. She makes the mistake of turning her head to look at the beast, she screams, not noticing a jutting tree root. Annabella trips and hurtles forward onto the ground, her basket flying slightly out of her reach. She pants and she turns on her back, looking the beast straight in the eyes, they almost looked familiar. 

The great beast came towards her, sniffing her skin, her breasts, her stomach and moved downward towards her cunt. She had decided not to wear undergarments tonight, it was the middle of summer and her dress was long enough that no one would notice. The beast places his head under her dress, she trembles slightly as she feels his breath fan across her folds. She squeaks out in surprise as she feels the wolf’s tongue swipe across her lips, the beast begins to feast on her, forcibly keeping her legs open by placing two heavy paws on her thighs. She tries to hold back a moan but she feels herself getting wetter, she bites her lip but finally lets out a small moan and throws her head back when the beast roughly begins to lick at her clit. When she lifts her head back up again she gasps out in surprise, the wolf that was between her legs moments ago had disappeared, replaced by a nude man. He lifts his head up to look at her, his eyes still a glowing blue telling her that the beast was still there even if he had returned to his human form. “Henry...” she gasps out, she recognises him. The woodcutter, he was the one that saved her from the last wolf two summers ago. She had been lusting after him since, He was quite a man, broad muscular shoulders, dark curly hair and the bluest of eyes. Seemed like the curse was passed onto him, she cautiously reached out to touch his chest, covered in a light layer of dirt; running her fingers through his chest hair. He growls, making her squeak out in slight fear as he pushes her back down. Burying his head between her thighs again, licking up her delicious nectar. She moans, her hands reaching out to grab his curls and pull him closer to her wet cunt, she thrusts her pelvis towards him; relishing in the way he feasts on her. With on of her hands she reaches for the straps on her dress, pulling them down to expose her breasts to the night air, her dusty pink nipples hardening instantly. She can feel Henry’s tongue inside of her, and his teeth barely grazing her clit. She knows he’s getting her ready to take her, she needed to be ready enough to take his member. Her thighs twitch as she roughly grabs at her breast, her pussy leaking more slick as she feels herself approaching orgasm, Henry groans between her legs and it sets her off. Almost humping his face as she cries out into the night. Henry removes his face from her heat and lifts his head up to look at her, his lips are covered in her arousal and the dim moonlight shines off them making them glimmer in the light. She pulls him towards her, roughly kissing him and moaning quietly at the taste of her cunt of his lips. Her hand slowly reaches down, passing the thick patch of curls and gently playing with his member, he lowly growls into her mouth. Making her still wet pussy twitch in anticipation of being filled by him. 

Henry roughly pushes her back onto the ground, the small twigs on the floor grazing her bare back, he leans over her holding her hips with his large hands; Annabella spreads her legs wider for him. His thick cock dripping pre cum onto her pussy lips. He pushes himself inside with one swift stroke, her back arches as he enters her, filling her completely. He begins rutting into her roughly, like the animal inside him was controlling his movements, pounding away at her pussy; the sound of him entering her slick pussy fills the air around them along with the slapping off flesh. She lifts her hips, meeting him thrust for thrust as he pounds at her g-spot, he violently takes her on the damp forrest floor. She can feel her cum, sliding out from between them, falling onto the floor and also lubricating his fat cock. The sloppy sounds of her pussy taking him sounding like music to her ears, she’s close to the edge again she can feel it. Her pussy begins to spasm around him, clinging on to him as she cums. Her pussy quivers as she squirts, his fat cock still pounding away at her as he spurts like a fountain, coating his abdomen. His hand slaps roughly at her clit, causing an unbearable sensation. She continues cumming her cunt unable to stop splashing due to the pleasurable assault. She pulls him down so his face in buried in the crook of her neck, and as he cums, filling her up with his seed, claiming her as his he bites down on her neck, breaking their skin and marking her as his mate.


End file.
